There's No One There to Share With You
by fictorium
Summary: Threesome: David/Regina/Jefferson. Mad Charming Queen. Jefferson shows up at Regina's house to yell at her, David is forced to intervene. Of course, they stay for drinks and ...


"Regina!" Jefferson yells as he thumps his fist against the front door. "Regina! Open this door!"

"What?" Regina barks as she throws the front door open. She looks sleep-rumpled and completely livid, which is coincidentally exactly how she looks in the few fond memories of her that Jefferson can't seem to drown, no matter how much bourbon he sinks.

"We need to talk," he says, as the Sheriff's car rolls to a stop at the bottom of the garden path.

"Everything okay here?" David asks as he strolls along the path, unlawfully seized badge glinting at his hip.

"I'm surprised you're here at all," Regina grouses, pulling her flimsy robe more tightly around her. "Just another chance to let one of your subjects get rid of me."

"I'm coming in," Jefferson says, pushing past Regina into the house whose grandeur is matched only by the mansion she imprisoned him in.

"Jefferson!" David calls out, jogging up the steps to chase after him. "You still haven't told me what you know about these portals!"

"By all means, come in," Regina sighs, closing the door behind them. She sounds like she already knows this isn't just any other night.

"Another drink?" Regina asks sweetly, as Jefferson kicks his muddy boots up on her immaculate couch. "Or have you had enough for one yelling match?"

"I'll take one," David says, rubbing one of those big hands over his face, and for the first time Regina realizes how exhausted he looks. Can't be easy, running a town, raising her son and looking for his precious Snow all at once. Serves him right for taking Henry, Regina decides, because that alone warrants every moment of miserable exhaustion.

She pours, and slams the glasses down in front of them both, not bothering with coasters.

"So what is it now?" she demands. "Kitten stuck up a tree that you need me to levitate? What about you, Jefferson? Run out of silk scarves and need to raid my closet?"

"Fuck you," Jefferson grumbles, downing his drink. "I can't even remember why I came here."

"Why put yourself through it, man?" David asks, as though Regina isn't even in the room. "Come on, I can give you a ride home."

"As Charming as ever," Regina says, pouring herself a much larger drink. It's not like she was sleeping anyway, just tossing and turning in her oversized bed.

"You thought any more about a way to get Snow and Emma back?" David demands, crossing the room to loom over her, as though he's ever been able to intimidate her.

"Nothing yet," Regina drawls, swirling the liquid in her glass a little. "Why? Getting a little bored of just your own hand?" Her pout may be mocking, but her interest is surprisingly genuine.

"No need to be crude," David snaps, but Regina's no fool. She's noticed how many times already his gaze has traveled over her bare thighs-the robe is barely decent and the slip beneath it even less so.

"Regina's much more fun when she's crude," Jefferson sighs, pulling at his cravat. "Aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean," Regina says, and she doesn't, not really. "But I'm always fun, Jefferson."

"Hardly," David says with a snort. "'Fun' isn't the word that comes to mind when I think about your threatening, and scheming, and ruining lives."

"Do you people never get tired of the sound of your own whining?" Regina sighs. "We've covered this, time and again. I'm not sorry."

"You'd do it all again, wouldn't you?" David says, grabbing her arm. "You'll stand here, having caused all this pain, and tell us you wouldn't change a thing?"

"I have my regrets," Regina concedes, as his grip starts to pinch. "But I got Henry, so no, I wouldn't change a thing."

David wants to hit her, no matter how lacking in nobility that might be. He tenses his fingers at the thought, gripping her hard enough to bruise, and then hates himself for the way she flinches.

Snow refused to tell him the whole story, claiming it was never hers to tell. David thinks sometimes he sensed shame about her part in whatever made Regina this way, but no matter how often they discussed Regina, Snow would never give more than a few vague statements of guilt.

But that flinch is one he knows, from all the years the village children picked on him for being scrawny, from all the times the teacher would punish him for not paying attention in school. It's a learned reflex, it's a familiarity with pain, and Regina's is so sudden and violent that David finally understands her just a little bit more. He's long made up for his lack of book smarts with intuition, after all.

He shouldn't even be touching her, not really. It's just that with Snow gone, with Kathryn restored to the princess who was never interested in him, David has been feeling terribly alone. His hopes that Jefferson would help with the hat are an ongoing frustration of two steps forward, three steps back.

"I've had enough," David says, eventually, releasing his hold on Regina's arm. "Jefferson, are you coming?"

"Well, what a crappy date you both make," Regina says, pretending to be offended. "Now I might actually be able to sleep uninterrupted for a change."

"The mobs with pitchforks are your own doing," Jefferson reminds her, but the venom is already draining from him. "Are they really here every night?"

"Almost," David answers, feeling just a little ashamed. He did make a promise to Emma, no matter how disrupted all their lives have been since. "I'll... get the deputies to work harder on it, Regina."

"I'm touched," Regina says, but there's a little less sneer, and something that might be relief playing out on her face.

"I'll stay," Jefferson says, getting up off the sofa. "I'm not putting myself on the line for you, but they might not be so brave if you're not alone. And this place has a million bedrooms, so..."

It's exactly the offer David would have made, if it were anyone but Regina.

"No need," Regina snaps, mortified at the implication that she needs anyone to protect her. "I'll be just fine on my own. I always am."

"Self-pity doesn't suit you," Jefferson says as he rounds the coffee table, taking his own hold of Regina's arms now, and for a moment it seems he's going to shake some sense into her; David certainly understands the impulse.

"Go to hell," Regina breathes, watching Jefferson's face intently, her dark eyes sparkling with readiness. She's spoiling for a fight, David realizes, and they're the perfect fools to give it to her.

"Jefferson-" David starts to say, but he stops short at the fierce kiss Jefferson lays on Regina's lips at that moment. It's impossible to say where the gasp of surprise comes from, but David thinks it might be him.

Oh, he's getting so predictable, Regina sighs inwardly. Poor Jefferson, who never could tell the difference between needing to hit someone and the need to get laid, and poor Regina, who was the first to tell him you can always have both.

She closed her eyes from sheer reflex, but she opens them now to see David staring at her, slack-jawed. Jefferson's lips are cool but insistent, the flicker of tongue over Regina's closed lips an invitation she chooses to decline for a moment. She always did like to make him work for it.

"Wait," she says, pushing him away but digging her nails into his shoulder through the flimsy protection of his shirt, making sure he doesn't go too far. "Did you want something, David? Only you keep saying that you're going..."

"Right," he says, swallowing hard and audibly. "I, uh... I mean, he said he hates... but right. I'm going."

"Oh come on," Jefferson says scornfully, his eyes never leaving Regina's face. She'd mistake it for devotion if she didn't already know it's simply that he'll never, ever trust her again. "I think Regina's made it quite obvious she needs the company. And while the wife's away..."

"You don't talk about my wife!" David shouts, but he looks so lost in that moment that Regina sees the poor, dumb shepherd he used to be. He's a little boy running around with a badge and a sword, praying nobody notices his wife was the true leader of the pair. There's a cold, dead shard of pride in Regina's heart that she had a hand in Snow turning out that way.

"She's not coming back, David," Regina says, treading carefully as she moves away from Jefferson and towards him. She stands between the two men who hate her most in the world, and enjoys the crackle of tension. "And we can't go back there. This is just the town of misfit toys, now. You know that. I see it in your eyes."

"I will-"

"I swear, if you say 'find her' or 'find them', I'll kill you right now, where you stand," Regina growls, unleashing too many years of frustration. "You're not exempt from life's little cruelties, just because you fell in love."

"They can't be gone," David says, around a choked-back sob. Regina almost feels pity, or at least a pang where pity used to reside.

"They can. Anyone can. Not even true love's kiss can save everyone," Regina reminds herself, as much as anyone. "So stay, if you want to do something about this noble misery of yours. Or leave, if you want."

"Stay," Jefferson says, clapping a hand on David's shoulder. "You may regret many things about knowing Regina, but I promise you, this won't be one of them."

"You hate her," David says, more clearly this time. The confusion is almost... cute.

"I do. But feeling one emotion about a person is so limiting, don't you find? Very 'old world', if you like. I can keep two whole lives in my head, Prince Charming," Jefferson reminds him, and there's a current of something between them that Regina can't quite put her finger on. She puts her fingers, instead, on the soft denim of the jacket just covering David's chest. "So I can keep two different feelings in there just as easily."

"Of course, you might not be able to handle me," Regina adds, in a sing-song voice. Oh, how she's missed Jefferson and his gift of the gab. This pointless interruption is starting to look like a lot of fun.

And there it is. The puffing of the chest, the grind of the jaw, and that familiar glint of determination.

"You don't scare me," David states, quite firmly.

"Do I scare you?" Jefferson asks, before clamping a hand around the back of David's neck and treating to him a kiss just like the one he gave Regina, only now she's partly squashed between them as they tentatively make out.

"Um..." David says, when Jefferson releases him. David licks his lips, raising his fingers to his mouth like he can't quite believe what he's just done.

"If we're both to have Regina," Jefferson explains, with a well-timed smack on Regina's ass that makes her squeal with a mixture of pain and delight. "We'll end up far more intimate than that. Are you game?"

David flicks his eyes towards the door, and Regina holds her breath. He's going to bolt, she thinks. Still loyal, like the stupid puppy he's always been.

But then he takes her face in both hands (they're rough, calloused, still not the hands of royalty) and kisses her with something like desperation. Regina closes her eyes at the feel of his warm mouth on hers, blinking back a tear at all the ways he's always reminded her of Daniel. That's not what this is about, nor could it ever be, and Jefferson's sharp laughter from immediately behind her brings that back into focus.

"Kissing her won't erase the fact of kissing me, Charming," Jefferson mocks. David considers for a moment, before pushing past Regina and grabbing Jefferson just as roughly so a kiss of his own.

"Don't mistake me for the shy village boy," David warns them both. "I'm no innocent."

"I should hope not," Regina says, as Jefferson puts an arm around her waist, yanking her close to him. "But if you really have the daring to see this through, I suggest we take this upstairs."

"Fine by me," David says with that familiar bravado. It's the same unknowing pluck that left him vowing to get Snow and Emma back days and days ago, only know he swipes the bottle of Scotch before striding out into the hallway. "You can lead the way, Regina," he concedes, a moment later.

She sighs, and does exactly that.

Jefferson knows he's the one who has to make this work. He finds himself longing for the carefree days with Regina, when she was a Queen in search of adventure, betraying her husband in every location Jefferson and his hat would take her to. She'd been vibrant then, her frustrations of being trapped in the palace worked out in the roll of her hips and the squeeze of her thighs.

He'd been the one to ruin it all, finding himself a wife in Wonderland, and telling Regina that their joyrides had to stop.

Tonight though, he sees that glimmer of the not-yet-Evil Queen. Jefferson wants to ask her, sometimes, how she ever mistook all this desperate loneliness for a happy ending, but questioning Regina rarely ends well.

Instead he saves his questions for David, who's clinging to that bottle of Scotch (a particularly nice feature of this world, Jefferson will concede).

"You sure about this?" He asks, steering Regina towards the bed with a hand firmly on her ass.

"I'm not sure about anything," David admits, taking a hearty swig from the open bottle, wincing as the Scotch burns his throat on the way down. He wipes his mouth with the back of his other hand, while Jefferson snags the bottle and takes a mouthful of his own.

"Are you bonding?" Regina asks, kneeling on the immaculate sheets, not a single crease in sight. Did she actually make the bed before answering the door? Or has she been practicing her spells on menial tasks again? "How sweet," she purrs, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you say, David?" Jefferson asks. "How about we show the Queen here who's really in charge of this sad little town?"

"Well," David says, shrugging off his jacket and flexing those broad chest muscles beneath a tight, gray shirt. "When you put it like that..."

Regina smirks as she pulls David in for another kiss, her fingers flexing against the cotton of his shirt. Jefferson nudges her hair aside and lets his mouth wander down the defined lines of her neck, smirking when it causes that little hum of pleasure deep in her throat.

He's had far, far worse ideas than showing up here tonight.

"Don't be so polite," Regina chides, reaching for the buckle on David's belt, throwing his borrowed Sheriff's badge onto the floor.

"I'm just... Snow," David sighs, closing his eyes as he leans into Regina, his thighs pressing into the side of the mattress. She hears Jefferson put the bottle down, before shifting into place behind her as she kneels in front of David, tugging his belt through the loops and off.

"She's. Not," Regina says, lifting David's shirt and pressing a firm kiss against his abs. "Coming." She's on her hands and knees now, pushing her ass up and back towards Jefferson, who grabs her hips with a bruising grip.

Good. He's already hard.

"Back," Regina finishes, her word dissolving into a soft groan as she kisses the downy hair peeking out above the waistband of David's boring black jeans.

He reaches for the button fly and tugs it apart, and Regina smirks at the first flush of victory that floods her body. This is a prize she's waited some time to claim, and she intends to savor it.

"Not so fast, Regina," Jefferson scolds, clicking his tongue in disapproval in a way that brings memories of other nights flooding back; she knows all too well what he can do with that tongue.

Instead, he jerks her hips enough to have her upright, before yanking her robe off once and for all (it threatened to slip off altogether on the rather handsy trip upstairs). Then the camisole masquerading as sleepwear is crumpling under those long fingers, and Regina squeezes her thighs together to stem the tide of arousal just a little. She wants this, badly, but that's no reason to let either of these idiots know exactly how much.

As she slips her arms out of the straps at Jefferson's urging, Regina's expecting the warm satin to slip off over head, but a split-second later it's pulled taut across her throat.

Fuck.

This, she was not expecting. Jefferson has played it rough with her in the past, but tonight Regina intended to keep the upper hand. She grasps ineffectually at the satin as David looks on, but even with the pressure, she can still breathe if she keeps calms.

"Wait a minute," David says, but Regina flexes her fingers in warning, pulled back against Jefferson's still-clothed body, her naked breasts drawing David's gaze.

"No, no," Jefferson tuts. "This is your test. No magic, Regina. Or we both walk, right now. Can you agree to that?"

"Can you agree to not choking me?" Regina whispers, wriggling a little to see if she can get any leverage against him. The spell is on the tip of her tongue, but she holds it there a moment longer, then another.

"I mean it," Jefferson says. "No magic. Or we leave you here to be lonely."

He should have said alone, maybe someone else would have, but Jefferson has always known too much for his own good.

"Fine," Regina hisses, and the stretched fabric is gone. Instead, Jefferson's mouth is back and nipping at the sensitive lines of her neck, fingers tangling in her hair as he pulls her head one way and then the other.

"Are you waiting for an embossed invitation?" Regina accuses as she opens her eyes to stare at David once more. "Lose the shirt, Charming."

"Don't call me that," he grumbles, but the gray shirt is gone all the same. He moves in close again, a tentative hand on Regina's bare hip.

"What do you want?" Jefferson asks, his voice already roughened as he pulls away from leaving what has to be an impressive mark on Regina's collarbone. Her skin is singing out in the familiar adrenalin rush of pain that she's been craving for far too long.

"Well," David says, as the last of the hesitation flees from his face. His free hand moves to cup Regina's cheek, running his heavy thumb over her bottom lip with something like intent. "Why don't we see what that pretty mouth can do when it's not uttering curses?

It's honestly the boldest thing she's ever seen him do, and Regina is grudgingly a little impressed.

She flicks her tongue out just far enough to lick the pad of his thumb, before grabbing his wrist and drawing a finger between her lips, swirling her tongue slowly as she slowly moves along the length of it. It's a warning and a promise all in one, and David moans a little at the display.

"Oh, nice," Jefferson says, placing his chin on her shoulder. "But David's been a good boy, why don't you show him what you can really do?"

"Don't patronize me," Regina huffs as she releases David's finger with a decadent little 'pop'. "

David's already shoving at his jeans and bland cotton boxers, and Regina resists the urge to roll her eyes. She raises her arms above her head, dislodging Jefferson and elongating the stretch before bending forward to coax David's erection free of his underwear.

"Now," she says, licking her lips. "I think I'm beginning to understand why you're so popular with the girls." Prince Charming is certainly not a disappointment, and Regina runs her nails lightly over his chest, leaning on one elbow to keep her balance.

"Not just the girls," Jefferson chimes in, disappearing off the bed for a moment to root around in the drawers of the nightstand. As Regina withdraws her hand from David's broad chest, Jefferson returns, running two fingers deftly through the wetness between her thighs. Just in time, Regina bites back a happy little moan. They don't get that so easily, not tonight.

She takes David in hand now, eager to exert some control over him, and lets her tongue flicker gently over the head of his cock. He's big, and so she begins by licking her way along the shaft on each side, bobbing her head in an easy rhythm as he gets all the way hard under her touch.

How long has it been for him? Regina can't help wondering. Since the winter, with Kathryn rooting around for pregnancy tests in the drugstore? Was there even time for a reunion with Snow? The thought that Regina might be having him first is deliciously wicked enough to send a shiver down her spine. Perhaps Jefferson notices the tremble, because he moves on from his soft massage around her clit and presses two fingers inside her without warning or preamble.

This time Regina can't help but react, pushing herself back against the fingers that have impaled her, gasping against the warmth of David still in her hand. With her mouth open it's only natural that she should take him in as fully as possible, working her lips along the slick shaft as she tries to bob a little deeper each time. David groans then, unable to stifle his own enjoyment a second longer.

He grabs her hair with one strong hand, controlling Regina's movements in a way that would ordinarily frustrate her, but some little part of her welcomes it. She's been ruling this town with an iron first for three unmoving decades, and to finally surrender some control voluntarily after so much has been torn away, well, it feels almost like a first step towards winning again. She concentrates, relaxes her throat, and takes his whole length, reveling in the strangled cry and the sharp, painful tug on her hair.

Jefferson's getting a little frustrated from just watching, from this minimal engagement of finger-fucking Regina as she deep-throats the husband of her most hated enemy. He reaches for the condoms and lube that he found in Regina's drawer, tearing one foil packet with his teeth and unzipping his pants with a quick tug.

"Overdressed," David manages to choke out the words in between muttered sounds of pleasure that he clearly already hates himself for.

With a roll of his eyes, Jefferson unbuttons his vest (placing the watch carefully into its pocket) and shirt, draping them both over the bottom corner of the bed.

"Satisfied?" He asks, distracted by the enticing, wet noises from Regina's mouth. He isn't supposed to want this anymore, isn't supposed to keep getting ensnared in Regina's web. But they're trapped in a town full of broken magic, and he can't take Grace and run, because she won't remember who he is if they do.

David reaches out with his free hand, the one that's not guiding Regina's mouth up and down his dick (the lucky bastard, Jefferson already knows how good that feels). Jefferson extends his left hand in turn and David clasps it in some strange parody of a handshake, but Jefferson is surprised at the surge of connection he feels, at the way he switches from mildly interested to suddenly enthused. They're going to do this, together, and Regina is going to take it.

Oh, and if the greedy bitch lets up any time soon, Jefferson is having some of that fine princely dick for himself. His mouth is practically watering at the thought.

With that jealous thought firmly in mind, Jefferson doesn't even try for gentle on the first thrust.

It's enough to make Regina cry out, and although it's initially muffled, he hears the end of the gasp when she lets David's dick fall from her mouth. Jefferson rocks his hips a couple of times, pushing all the way in until skin is slapping skin and Regina is moaning into the sheets, her hands clutching blindly at rumpled cotton.

"Fuck," she mutters somewhere in there, and Jefferson just makes the next thrust a little harder in response.

"Should have known you'd like it rough," David says, his voice low and husky as he watches them. He's let go of Jefferson's hand already, and David is putting that to good use, stroking himself slowly as he watches Regina writhe at every slamming motion from Jefferson's body.

He'd forgotten how fun it is to be watched, his infrequent grudge fucks with Regina here in Storybrooke have been strictly one-on-one. It's already pretty certain that they're going to go all night (the little blue pills in Regina's nightstand suggest reinforcements are available) and so Jefferson gives into the selfish impulse, burying himself to the hilt inside Regina and coming with a groan that starts somewhere near his toes.

Well, hell, he needed that. With the edge taken off he can think more clearly, plot something a little more elaborate than the crashing together of hate-fuelled bodies and their fumbling hands. This feels like the end of something, tonight, more than a beginning; Jefferson's always been better at the horrible chaos that marks out the end.

"You're up, Charmer," Jefferson sighs, withdrawing and dealing with the used condom. "How do you want her?"

"Excuse you," Regina pipes up, her face reddened and strands of damp hair wild across her face until she brushes them back with determined hands. "I think you've called quite enough shots for now, Jefferson. Always so impatient."

"Me?" Jefferson asks, walking around the bed and dropping unceremoniously to his knees. "Impatient?' He continues, motioning for David to kick off his boots, while Jefferson yanks his pants and underwear the rest of the way down. The socks go, too, and Jefferson briefly regrets not stripping himself completely yet. "I don't know what you mean," he finishes, before parting his lips and slipping the head of David's dick into his mouth.

David groans, of course he does, but Regina does too. And that, Jefferson decides, is just another little victory.

Well.

This was not how David saw the night turning out when he rolled the Sheriff's car to a stop outside Regina's front gate. And yet... well, he'd be a fool to deny the little sparks of flirtation that have flown between him and Regina in recent weeks. He finds himself, in idle moments, thinking about her cooking and how tempting that lasagna would be every time he makes charred burgers or undercooked eggs for Henry and himself.

And Jefferson? Well, David's wanted to punch him a few times over arguments about that damn hat, but in his wildest imaginings he didn't picture Jefferson on his knees or those pouty, defiant lips wrapped around David's already straining cock.

"Easy there," David says as Jefferson sucks a little harder, making David's hips buck involuntarily. He will not-not-give either of these arrogant, impossible people the satisfaction of coming too quickly. They already sneer at him without cause, but Gods, it's been too long since he felt a warm, wet mouth like this.

"Hey," Jefferson says, panting just a little when he relents for a moment. "Don't worry, you're gonna have round two."

"Oh," David says, and before he knows what's happening, Jefferson's relentless mouth is on him again, and Regina's kneeling on the edge of the bed, so temptingly naked, her sinuous curves so different to the fragile grace of Snow. David made a promise to forsake all others, but in the face of years of deprivation and the assault on his senses right here in this room, he's a once strong swimmer left to drown in an unexpected tide.

"Didn't think you had it in you, David," Regina says mockingly as she rakes her short nails down David's back, almost harsh enough to break the skin, and that's the final crumbling of his defenses against Jefferson's skilled mouth. David comes with a cry, Regina's fingers clutching the soft flesh of his ass and Jefferson, surprisingly, swallows every drop.

"Have you made your point?" Regina asks Jefferson as David flops down onto the bed beside her. "You don't need me, whatever. But I intend to have you both tonight, Jefferson. No amount of pointless defiance will change that," she warns, jerking his chin up with two fingers before kissing him. "And you know it's rude not to share," Regina finishes when they part, both collapsing on the bed, on either side of David.

"You two have done this before," David accuses, his breathing returning to normal.

"Of course," Regina says, her voice practically a purr. She has a leg draped over his thigh, and although her arm rests on his stomach, it's Jefferson's hip that her fingers are stroking. It's suddenly, suffocatingly too much, and David sits up, ready to bolt. Instead, he retrieves the Scotch bottle from the floor and takes another generous mouthful that goes down too fast even to burn.

"Right," David says, as Jefferson props himself up on one elbow and takes the bottle.

"Before the regret sinks in," Regina whispers, her mouth warm as she teases his earlobe. A warm hand drops down towards his lap, causing his dormant cock to stir once more. "Don't forget you still get to have me," she points out.

That provokes the reaction before David can stop himself. He's shoving at Regina's shoulders, rolling her back against the bed and pressing himself on top of her. He doesn't kiss her mouth this time, because it's cruel and if she's going to make him hate himself for getting hard again, he wants to at least hear the words.

There's been a time and a place in his life thus far for sex filled with love and kind words, but this is not that, never could be. This is where he pays his penance for untold years of weakness, and exorcises the last lingering traces of temptation from his body. They'll fuck it all out and when he walks out of this room he'll be a free man again.

Regina sighs happily at the force he uses against her. This is familiar, comforting even. She can't feel anything, if she can't feel it enough for it to hurt. The bruises in the morning must be impressive, the only reminder she'll have when they condemn her to stalk these rooms like a ghost of her former self.

She's so tired of being alone, of being the one who never gets a thing she asks for, but instead only the things she takes.

"David," she gasps when his teeth graze her collarbone. It's the name she gave him, after all, and suddenly that's the only person she wants-not the vengeance of Charming or the lie of James. "Please," she sighs, the final concession she didn't want to make.

"Not so fast," Jefferson says, his smirk obvious before she turns her face to him. "I said we were going to share you, Regina."

He tosses a condom packet carelessly at David, who pulls away from Regina long enough to retrieve it.

"Wait," Regina says, placing a hand on Jefferson's bare chest. He's finally wriggled out of the rest of his clothes now, his legs bare against her own. "Do you mean...?"

"You can handle it, right?" Jefferson says, and when he runs a finger along her jaw, it's almost tender. "I know it's been a while."

"Take it slow," Regina whispers, biting his finger as it skims over her lips. She should probably be more apprehensive, but the excitement is already bubbling at the base of her spine, her hips arching ever so slightly in anticipation.

"You two could be a little clearer," David says, before tearing the foil with shaking fingers. Regina smiles at how they've all adapted to the little differences of this world; no morning after potions here.

"Well," Regina starts to explain, searching for a suitably enticing euphemism, but Jefferson cuts her off.

"Prince Charming," he says, with mock solemnity. "We would like to cordially invite you to fuck the Evil Queen in the ass."

"Jefferson!" Regina squeals, and this time when she slaps him there's nothing playful in the blow. She scrambles on top of him, raining down blows as they used to even in childhood, only now they're both naked and the open-handed hits land a lot harder. He makes a half-hearted attempt to fend her off, before slipping a hand between her thighs.

"Why, your Majesty," Jefferson says, still mocking. "You're so very, very wet. Why won't we do something about that?"

He nods, and before Regina knows what's happening, David has grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her back. He has the brazen cheek to kiss her neck, even as he bends her arms enough to fall just short of actual pain. Jefferson laughs, watching them, no doubt thrilled at the angry expression on Regina's face. She squeezes hard with her thighs, knocking the breath out of him.

"Oof!" Jefferson sighs as he recovers. "Don't be bitchy."

"When am I ever anything else?" Regina drawls, but she can't keep up the indifference when Jefferson grabs her hips and maneuvers her into position, his erection prodding her on the ass cheek as she struggles between the two men.

"You'll need this," Jefferson says, passing the small, plastic bottle to David over Regina's shoulder. David keeps her wrists in place with one big hand, but Regina's already stopped struggling. She wants this, she realizes, and worse than that, she thinks she might actually need it.

"And I just..." David starts to ask, and Regina turns slightly to address him.

"Be generous, dear," she says with a smile. "Too much is normally only enough."

"Oh Gods," David murmurs, but he pops the cap and squeezes the clear liquid onto his fingers anyway. Regina watches him rub his fingers in fascination for a moment, before turning back to Jefferson.

"What have you got, Hatter?" She demands, sighing contentedly as he slips a hand around her, rolling latex into place. "Don't forget about my needs this time."

"You've learned that lesson," Jefferson concedes, but there's a glint in his eyes that says he could deny her all night, over and over. Regina's more than familiar with that particular course of events, but already she's trembling with need; surely even Jefferson and his wounded pride wouldn't be that cruel.

Regina's about to make a further demand when she feels cool, slick fingers skimming over her skin, settling between her legs with intent.

"Go on," she urges David, and he begins with gentle circling motions that make her keen, just a little. Every nerve ending is on fire, and by the time he presses a finger past the tight opening, she's digging her nails into Jefferson's bare chest; he hisses in something like approval.

"She's no blushing virgin," Jefferson reminds him, and Regina tweaks his nipple in retaliation. "Take your time, but don't worry too much."

"Easy for you to say," Regina says, rubbing herself against his cock for a moment, not letting him direct it inside just yet. "Maybe you can be next."

"Aw, Regina, come on," Jefferson says with a pout. "You know I can take it. Don't try to compete with me."

"I wouldn't know how to stop," Regina admits, moaning gently as David works a second finger in, twisting them with purpose now. Her breaths are coming a little sharper now, the release she craves so badly feeling inevitable and not maddeningly beyond her reach. It's then, in her distraction, that Jefferson presses his cock against her entrance, groaning in pleasure as she relents, letting him push inside.

"Fuck you," Regina sighs, swatting at his face half-heartedly. He grabs her wrist, pressing a savage, open-mouthed kiss against the inside of it as she sinks down onto him, lifting her hips and repeating the motion, languid and content to wait for more.

"I'm trying," Jefferson says, steadying himself by placing his other hand on her shoulder, before letting it slide down over the slope of her breasts, toying with a hardened nipple in his playful, distracting way.

Regina drops her chin to her chest, revelling in the fullness that's starting to create just enough pressure. David is moving his hand more forcefully now, gaining confidence as he stretches her. Hopefully he'll be immodest enough to know that she needs the preparation, and almost as though hearing the thought, he grabs her hair at the roots, his breath warm against the back of her neck as he scissors those fingers, adding a third with just a squeeze more lube along the way.

"Ready?" He practically growls, and Regina nods, suddenly breathless. Jefferson switches his attentions to her other breast now, and the added sensitivity has her halfway out of her mind.

"Yes," she hisses, as David nudges the latex-covered tip against her. He stops, adding yet more lubricant and stroking himself to warm it, close enough to graze Regina's skin with his hand on each stroke.

"I forgot," Jefferson whispers, leaning up on his elbows. "How good you look."

Regina blushes, though whether it's noticeable on top of the exertion so far, she can't be sure. She covers her bashful moment (every compliment comes with a price, if you wait long enough the other hand will always strike: _I am so proud of you_ or _the fairest of them all_) by bending forward to kiss Jefferson, making it breathless and shallow.

David apparently takes that as a sign to move things along, and as she strokes her fingers through Jefferson's hair, damp with sweat, David eases his cock slowly into her ass, pausing after each quietly strangled moan from each of them.

"That's more like it," Jefferson says, relinquishing Regina's mouth and letting David pull her upright, pressed between them. She turns her head, clutching blindly at David's short hair and kisses him, their tongues meeting in slightly frantic strokes.

It takes a few fumbling moment, but the men find an alternating rhythm that makes Regina groan deep in her throat. This feels a lot like coming apart, like she can't possibly take another surge of sensation, and yet she's muttering to them both (and to no one in particular) to give her _more, more, more_.

This time, Jefferson is solicitous about making her come. His thrusts are taut and quick, just how she likes it most, and his thumb isn't shy in seeking out her clit, a final layer of _oh, fuck, yes_ that makes her sound hysterical as she feels the pressure build. David's hands are on her breasts now, rough to the touch and almost gentle as he rolls her nipples between his fingers. She's losing it, in burst after burst, and when David slams into her all the way at last, and Jefferson presses down hard on her clit, she's gone.

Gone, so very gone, and she's aware of her body collapsing, of the splash of moisture against Jefferson's skin and her own, and she wants to tell them that hasn't happened before, that she.. oh Gods, it's too hard to think and everything is on fire but everything's numb and she can't see, and she can't breathe and their hands are still on her, still sending fresh jolts of feeling that Regina can't begin to understand.

Jefferson comes first, she's dimly aware, and the force of how he arches and cries out shakes through her like an aftershock, but it's David's primal shout and the searing pinch of his fingers that tips her into a second, calmer climax, one that leaves her boneless and gasping for air all over again.

When she catches her breath, when the room shimmers back into focus beyond blurred lights and blobs of color, they're already starting to pull away. More than ever, she feels so desperately empty when each man withdraws, and the ache she feels isn't purely physical.

"I, uh," David says, already reaching for his jeans. When did he get back the ability to move? Regina wonders, placing a hand over her racing heart. She hates him, again, already. It's the first sip of coffee in the morning, with the bitter taste on her tongue and the jumpstart to her thoughts. But she smirks at the thought of taking something from Snow, even if she'll never tell and never believed. Hopefully he's simple enough to feel bad and confess; that would almost be worth the chaos of the broken curse.

"I have to get back," David tries again. "For Henry."

It would have been kinder just to stab her, Regina thinks, looking at the nail file on the nightstand. She bares her teeth on instinct, but covers it with one of the sickly-sweet smiles the Mayor needed so often.

"Give him my love," Regina pleads, and if she's lucky it sounded more like simply asking.

"Shower?" Jefferson asks, slinking away from the bed, too.

"Across the hall," Regina says, not inclined to share her private bathroom if he's not inviting her. "Does that mean you're staying?"

"I said I would," Jefferson says. "Grace is with... she's with Paige's family tonight."

Regina wonders if this is the kind of moment she's meant to feel remorse, to grovel and apologize for separating Jefferson from his child, but she sneers instead at the thought that every person she did that to was just as quick to take Henry from her in return. To hell with them all.

"See yourself out," she says to David, standing up on shaky legs and pulling at the sheets. "And you can sleep wherever you like. But not in Henry's room," she warns Jefferson.

"Regina-" David starts again, but she waves him away.

"Go back to your quest, Charming. You can call this the fleeting distraction along the way," she says, and it's not entirely unkind.

They leave after a moment, half-dressed and carrying the rest of their things. Regina dumps the sheets in the hamper, and still undressed, retrieves fresh ones from the closet. She's almost done with remaking the bed when she spies the now-empty bottle on the floor.

She picks it up, considers the weight of it against her palm, and with a choked-back scream, launches it at the wall. The glass shatters with the usual satisfying noise, and she feels a little better for it. Regina holds her breath, though, and waits to see if the commotion will bring either of them running (she doesn't dare hope for both).

A minute later and there's no sound of anyone coming. She breathes again, fixing the sheets until they're smooth and perfect, and another minute later the front door slams.

A shower, then, Regina decides. She'll wash it away with all the other memories. After all, it's not like she expected anything to change.

When she comes out, half an hour and a lot of hot water later, Jefferson's under the sheets and frowning at the novel plucked from her nightstand.

"You did say I could sleep wherever I like," he points out, not looking up. Regina ignores him, pulling a clean nightgown over her head and slipping beneath the sheets, careful not to touch him.

"This doesn't mean anything," she whispers, reaching to turn off the light.

"Of course not," he agrees.

When she rolls back under his waiting arm, they both sigh. There'll be plenty of time to hate each other in the morning.


End file.
